crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Circe's Apprentices
Circe has lived thousands of years. In that time she has chosen many apprentices. The legends speak of how they would fight great evil, and die horribly. These are the apprentices we have information on.Ayla and the Tests: Chapter 6 - The Stymphalian Birds 1930s Apprentice : "Circe chose an apprentice in England and trained her for years. The woman went up against some of the Thule Gemeinschaft during World War II. She was awarded the OBE by Churchill. Posthumously. Her skull was all that they ever found of her. It was given a burial at sea, because no one could contain the magical after-effects of whatever was done to her." Gleaner Gleaner was selected as an apprentice by Circe within two days of Circe' arrival at Whateley. : "An Exemplar and genius gadgeteer who didn't have any magical abilities. In three years, Gleaner became known as one of the rising stars in a couple fields of magical arts. During Gleaner's senior year, he tangled with something that erupted out of a cave about ten miles from here. His coat and shoes were found. They weren't too badly damaged. It looked like he managed to banish whatever was trying to escape. The rest of Gleaner was never found. The Magical Arts department has his coat and shoes locked up in a vault. It's been over thirty years, and psychometrists still can't touch those items without going insane, or at least being driven into a temporary coma." Wight Wight was a student at Whateley Academy in the late 1980s. Wight was a WIZ-2 MAN-2. : "Wight didn't survive her senior year at Whateley. She went home for Christmas, and ran into.. something. No one knows exactly what. But whatever it was, it gutted her like a fish and used her disemboweled carcass in some sort of necromantic ritual. When word got around campus that Wight was dead, people realized something important. Circe had already taken Wight's name off all the Magical Arts course rosters for the winter and spring terms." : "Circe took Wight's name off the rosters during fall Combat Finals. Two full weeks before Wight was killed. She knew what was going to happen to Wight. She knew Wight was not going to come back. A lot of people think that Circe chose Wight as an apprentice during Wight's sophomore year, because of what Circe foresaw was going to happen to Wight two years later." Phase On October 25, 2006 Circe asked Phase to enroll in the Mystic Arts Program, stating that Phase had all the traits she looked for in an apprentice. Phase will be taking Intro to Magical Arts Spring Term 2007. On January 22, 2007 Circe had Phase attempt to sense the miasma left by the Tong of the Black Madonna's necromantic spell used to deliver the note to Bladedancer. He was successful.Ayla and the Birthday Brawl: Chapter 5 - The Legend of Artegal, or of Justice References Category:Students Category:Gen1 Category:Wizard Category:Deceased Category:Whateley Alumni